


Wait in the Car

by alice_time



Category: Vampire Academy (film), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_time/pseuds/alice_time
Summary: Right before going to save Lissa, Rose remembers what happened the last time she didn't listen to Dimitri about waiting in the car.*Spanking





	Wait in the Car

“Do I really need to remind you of the last time I told you stay the car and was disobeyed?” Dimitri raised an eyebrow at Rose.

Rose shook her head. “No, nope, got you loud and clear.”

“Good.”

Dimitri headed out of the car, leaving Rose alone in the car with the hidden Christian.

“What did he mean by the last time he told you to stay in the car?” Christian asked.

Rose flushed. “It’s not important. That was a different girl. A novice. _I_ am a Guardian.”

But the incident flashed into memory regardless. Dimitri’s hand clamping onto her arm while she stood frozen in front of the downed Strigoi. Dimitri putting her back into the car with a look that sent chills down her spine. “I told you to wait in the car,” he’d said so sharply.

Sitting in the Headmistress’ office, watching Lissa compulse Kirova was satisfying at least.

“Hathaway can stay, but no extra-curriculars. No fun of any kind,” Kirova pronounced. “Take the princess to her rooms and take Hathaway to a broom cupboard.”

“I still have business with the novice,” Dimitri said. “I’ll see to it she gets to her room.”

 “Good.” Kirova gave a strained smile. “And before I forget, this arrived for you, from your mother.”

Rose took it and sighed.

“Come along, Rose,” Dimitri gestured toward the door.

Rose wasn’t about to argue with big tall and Russian right in front of Kirova. She followed him out of the office. “Where are we going?”

“To discuss your disobedience.”

“Um…really? Cause I’m kind of tired and I could use a bath and—”

He took her by the arm. “Now is not the time to be pushing me.”

She shut it.

Dimitri marched her to a room she’d never had the honor of being pulled into. _Insubordinate. Vulgar._ That’s what he’d said about her. _Disobedience._ Each word had sent a chill down her spine like an icy finger. Corporal punishment wasn’t outside the realm of possibility for Dhampir, she’d just never pissed any of teachers off enough to warrant it. They’d forced her to run laps. Grounded her, as Kirova had, but never this.

“I’ve read your file,” Dimitri said, pulling her inside and closing the door. The lights flicked on and she was treated to what looked like a rather ordinary room. There was a couch, and a table, a few arm chairs and dining chairs. A bench against one wall. A large wardrobe stood opposite the door. Dimitri locked the door behind them and pulled her along. He seemed to consider a moment before pulling out one of the wooden, straight backed chairs. “Sit.”

Rose sat. “You’ve read my file?” she prompted.

“I have. It seems they had not yet found a method of discipline that corrects your misbehavior.” He spoke carefully, slowly. “I told you to stay in the car, Rose. You did not.”

“Um. No. I didn’t.”

“So we are in agreement. You disobeyed me. You will be punished.”

Rose swallowed. “And, um, _how_ were you intending to do that?”

“I think you know what this room is used for.”

“Well, there are rumors.” She licked her lips. “Though I hear it gets more use from Moroi looking for a place to make-out.”

Dimitri raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms and stared at her. “Well, if you can’t find it in yourself to start obeying orders as given, it may become a second home.” He continued stare until Rose started to squirm in her seat. “Stand up.”

Rose stood, fiddling with one of the rings she wore.

Dimitri smiled and pointed to a spot on the floor to right of the chair. Rose moved without a word. Dimitri sat down. “If you obey my orders throughout, you will have a far easier time of this. Now,” he pat his thigh, “over my lap. Hands pressed flat on the floor.”

Rose flushed. She could still make a run for it—but the memory of him taking her out so easily before was fresh in her mind. She’d seen the marks. He was a full Guardian and for all her bravado she was…not. She took a deep breath. _This is nothing._ She lowered herself over his lap, letting her hands catch her. She felt his hands on her hips, adjusting her position.

_God. This is so embarrassing._

The first swat of hand meeting her tender hide sent up a loud crack that echoed and a sting that heated her skin.

“Damn, comrade, you’ve got a swing, don’t you?”

“Do you think this is the best time for your clever remarks?” He gave her two more.

“No, nope. No sir.” Rose shook her head.

“I did not think so. You may of course, shout. Cry. Kick. It will get you nowhere, and it will not make me think less of you.”

If he could think less of her, Rose would be very much surprised. But he’d said _potential_ before. _Great potential._ That set a different sort of heat to her cheeks.

The warmth was forgotten, however, as his hand got to work. If this was the penalty for disobeying one tiny little order, she’d hate to think what he’d do if he was punishing her for running away with Lissa. She was half-counting the swats, and had gotten to thirty or so mark when he started talking again.

“An order I give you is to keep you alive. You are quite lucky to be alive, Rose. You are young, untested. A novice. You may someday be the princess’ Guardian, but in this moment, you are not ready.” His hand came down on the top of her thigh, marking each one with a sharp heat.

She yelped.

“What I said to Kirova was true. You have potential. But you will not get far unless you learn to _listen_ ,” on the last word, his hand came down with a loud crack to the center of her already warmed ass. “It is life and death and if you disobey me again, I promise you I will bring you right back to this room. Except you will not have the protection of your pants, and it will not just be my hand seeing to it that you regret your actions.”

She couldn’t help the whimper then, or the tears that started. She couldn’t help kicking and wriggling to get free as the heat became unbearable. But Dimitri held her in place, applying those last deserved strikes until she was crying _and_ swearing it would never happen again. She would be good. She’d listen. She was sorry. She was _so_ sorry and it would never happen again. _I swear_. _I’m sorry_. _Please_.

She didn’t notice that he’d stopped. She didn’t notice until she felt his hand, so hard the moment before, now gentle as he rubbed the tension from her shoulders.

“Hush now, Rosa,” he said. “I forgive you. Hush now.” He was absurdly strong, she realized, as he—without even a grunt of effort—wrangled her mess of limp limbs and tired body up into a seated position—on his lap. The pressure stung and he quickly shifted her weight to her hip, rubbing her arm and whispering something that sounded soothing. Though was in Russian and therefore utterly unintelligible to Rose.

_Rosa?_

“You’re a good girl,” he said. “You shall be a fine Guardian. I see it in you.” He held her. “Take your time.”

Once she was feeling better, she sprang away from him like a cat dunked in water. “Um-uh. Thanks. I mean. I’m sorry. But. I should go to bed.” Her face was red.

Dimitri stood. “I will show you to your room.”

“Right.” She nodded. “Great.”

And if she had to sleep on her stomach, well, that was her business.

Rose shook herself free of the memory and got out of the car. It didn’t matter now. “Come on, I need a seeing-eye dog.” She held a hand out to Christian.

This time was different. This time, she _was_ a Guardian.

Dimitri would totally be chill about this.

_Oh. I am so screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I'll do a follow up or not to this. I've just had this little ficlet in my head for a while and was rewatching the movie and...so I wrote it.


End file.
